


Holidays with Severus  Snape

by orphan_account



Series: Travelling with Severus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts, Holidays, Muggles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the end of the first year, dumbledore realises that maybe harry can learn some stuff from Snape and have a better holiday because Snape can protect him. But Neither Harry or Snape is too thrilled about the prospect.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Travelling with Severus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Harry and Severus





	Holidays with Severus  Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Travels with Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853871) by [Sadsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsnail/pseuds/Sadsnail). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns that he has to spend his holidays with Snape and neither are happy.  
> Harry prepares to spend the holidays with Snape in this chapter and wonders if he can get out of spending then with him.

Chapter 1:  
Harry walked out of professor Dumbledore's office glumly. As he got to his house common room, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley got up, anxious looks on their faces. "Bloody Hell Mate" Ron said. "What?" Harry asked, fixing his glasses. "You were gone in there for a while" Hermione said. "What was it about anyway" Ron asked eagerly. "Dumbledore" Harry started. "Professor Dumbledore Harry" Hermione scorned. Harry hid a grimace, "Sorry, Professor Dumbledore has decided that I ought to spend the holidays with Professor Snape" Harry mumbled glumly. Hermione looked shocked and sorry while Ron burst out laughing. "Ronald" Hermione scolded. Ron had tears coming. He got a slight slap to the back from Hermione. (

Paragraph

"Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," Hermione said. "Blimey Mate that's gonna be a real grim holiday, bloody hell! Anyone would be better than Snape. I can ask Dumbledore if you can come to the burrow" Ron replied. "Really? Thanks, Ron" Harry's face instantly lit up. "Harry, I am sure Professor Dumbledore has his reasons because otherwise, you would be spending it with Ron or the Dursleys" Hermione said reasonably. "But why can't I stay with you then, I would still be better off ?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore thinks they are watching you" Hermione said. Images of the incident flashed through Harry's eyes.  
Ron snorted. "Maybe you are right Hermione" Harry mumbled. "When do you leave?" Ron asked.  
"The morning of the holidays, they've gathered up some of my clothes from the Dursleys already" Harry muttered.  
He laughed, "I mean anything's gotta be better then the Dursleys, right?". "I guess so" Ron nodded.  
"Lets stop mentioning that, we still have a few days left and we will just relax,I am sure those days will seem long, now who wants to play some wizards chess? Or Gobstones?" Ron asked.

The days zoomed by and soon it was the last day, Harry Grim faced, packed his things up. Fred and George were giving him a prank kit,another one for "emergencies".  
Ron helped him pack while Hermione reminded him about all the books he needed to read and pack.  
The only good thing was that he wouldn't be in that blasted Cupboard under the stairs this summer.  
He had already sent a letter informing them and the reply from them was very gleeful. Ron gave him a handshake, swearing under his breath how "bloody unfair it was".

Hermione hugged him tearfully, lecturing him on manners and safety and demanding he send a few letters.  
The twins slipped more prank equipment to him and left smiling, saying, "Ol Snape will never know what hit him".

The next demand was a mighty blow. Hedwig, his owl could not come. She would have to stay with Hagrid.  
Plans had changed according to Professor Sprout, who was near Hagrid's Hut when Harry was coming. They were to leave tomorrow.  
After she scuttled away he felt a smile when Hagrid waved him in.

"Ello Arry, take a seat,will ya?" Hagrid said invitingly. Harry took a seat. "Ya look all wounded up Arry, what's got you all muddled up?"Hagrid said.  
"It's the holidays, I have to spend them with Snape" Harry groaned.  
"Professor Snape " Hagrid corrected.  
"Ah yes, Professor Snape" Harry added.

"Blimey Harry, I thought it just a rumor?" Hagrid replied.  
Harry shook his head sadly.  
"Well at least you won't be with those pigs" Hagrid said.  
Harry laughed, remembering when Dudley grew a pig tail because of Hagrid.

"Yeah you are right, but still, Professor Snape hates me" Harry replied.  
"Arry, Snape don't hate anyone, he's one of the most powerful professors and you will be safe with him" Hagrid replied.  
Fang growled in agreement.  
Fang ran up to Harry's side and Harry bent down to pat him.  
"Arry, have you seen my flute?" Hagrid asked.

"Never mind, it be in my pocket" Hagrid laughed.  
Fang started whining.  
"What's wrong boy?" Hagrid asked.  
"Maybe he's hungry Hagrid?" Harry suggested.

"He's been like this all day" Hagrid said, fetching more food anyway.  
Fang seemed better once he digested more. "What are you doing on the holidays Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"I'll be here tending to the grounds and animals or I'll just be somewhere in London." Hagrid replied.  
It sounded a little bit dull but not as bad as what Snape would probably have in store for him.  
"Can I join you?" Harry begged.

"Blimey, as much as I want you too, I cannot go against the Headmaster" Hagrid replied sternly.  
"Well can you reason with him then?" Harry asked.  
"Whatever Dumbledore does" Hagrid started.  
"Does for a reason" Harry finished thinking about Hermione's words a few days ago.  
"Just relax, you might have some fun" Hagrid said.

"Probably not if Snape has his way" Harry muttered.  
"What was that Arry?" Hagrid asked.  
"Nothing" Harry said. 

"Well Arry, you best go back in for lunch" Hagrid suggested.  
Harry's stomach grumbled.  
"Good Idea Hagrid, I will come back later, thanks" Harry said.  
Harry walked out, waving as he went. He wondered what he would eat on the holidays, probably nothing, he thought sadly.  
His sad thoughts of his future vanished once he began to eat. It was completely empty of other students which meant the ghosts wandered freely.  
Peeves was trying to hide from the bloody baron. The gray lady was presumably somewhere near the Ravenclaw common room, possibly talking to someone.  
Nearly Headless Nick started up a friendly conversation as Harry ate.

Harry had to remember to chew a few times as other ghosts began silly antics. Peeves came out of hiding once The bloody baron was gone and set to make a mess.  
It was weird to see so many more ghosts then usual. Some were really shy but now, they were confident. Harry wished he could even just stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and see the ghosts act like this . Hogwarts was safer then anywhere. 

"But Professor Quirrell managed to infiltrate Hogwarts" Hermione had said a few days ago.  
She was right, but he must have had inside help, he seemed to have a relationship with Snape too. Which means that he was better off not being with Snape.  
But Dumbledore would not believe him would he? He would never think lowly of his right hand man.

"I best be off to make sure Peeves doesn't do too much mischief, nice talking Mr Potter" nearly headless Nick said.  
"Bye Nick" Harry shouted.

What can I do to take some time off my hands? He wondered. I know! i'll write a letter to Ron and Hermione!  
After he left the hall, he sped towards his common room but ran into the despised Severus Snape with his crooked nose and greasy hair.  
"Ah ah, Mr Potter, no running" he drawled.  
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes or yell.  
"Sorry Sir" he replied instead.

"I assume you understand the plans" Snape said.  
"No Sir, I only know that we leave tomorrow" Harry replied, feeling anger, Snape hadn't told him on purpose most likely. Oh this summer would be great!  
"Mr Potter, I was hoping you would have sense to ask but you are here now so I must tell you the plan to leave, you are to awake early, if there is failure then I will personally knock and come into your dorm. Then you will repack, go to the great Hall, eat, say your goodbyes or whatever and then you will meet me in the Headmaster office, clear?" Snape ordered.

Harry nodded. "Repeat?" Snape asked. "Yes Sir, all clear" Harry replied.  
"Good, you have yourself a nice day now Mr Potter, and don't be stirring trouble" Snape said.  
"Thankyou Sir, I won't" Harry replied.  
Snape did not move, he was waiting.  
Harry paused for a bit too and reluctantly said, "you have yourself a nice day too Sir".  
Snape nodded, walking away murmuring about "Children's manners these days" and how  
"He's just like his father."

How can I be my father when he's dead, Harry wondered and a pain filled in his stomach for the dad he'd only had for 1 year. He remembered those green flashes. Sometimes he wondered, what would he have been like, would have he played catch with Harry or taught him spells? Snape seemed to dislike Harry because of James.

Why?  
Could Snape have helped do it?  
No it's best not to think of such things.  
He walked slower and his mind had lifted of thoughts about his family when he came to the Fat Lady.  
The common room was cold. No one was in there, he lit a fire in the fireplace, at least he could not the best spot.  
He wondered about the train, he was sure Ron and Hermione had laughed , sharing chocolate frogs.  
Ron was back to his huge family and Hermione was back to a normal life.  
She would probably be studying for next year's end of year exams, he laughed at the thought because it was probably true. He felt envy, He had no one in the Muggle World that liked him apart from Miss fig though he did not like her very much.

Soon dinner came and all professors were there. Peeves was talking to nearly headless Nick.  
Nick was scolding him, threatening that the bloody baron would be called in. Peeves left and did not set foot in the hall for the rest of the night. Harry felt lonely, usually Ron, the twins and Hermione would be near him, joking around or studying in Hermiones case. Percy the Prefect would be boasting and the twins would start turning on him, Harry was not that big of a fan of Percy though he and Hermione got on well as they were both of the same mindset.

Professor Mcgonagall escorted Harry to the common room and left with a warning to "go to sleep before 11"  
The fire was still going and Harry wrote a letter to Hermione and another to Ron to give Hagrid to post.  
Hedwig hooted softly. "I know Girl, I don't wanna leave either" Harry said softly, feeding her.  
The cage shook slightly, Harry began to unlock it and let her free for the night, she wouldn't go far.

"Night girl" he muttered. A hoot echoed the night in response. He read for A bit afterward, trying to take his mind off things and nightmares he had been having.

Finally he could not keep I up and went to bed and thought about his roommates, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, he hoped they were good. Usually they would chat at night, it felt empty that they were not here.  
He slept abit of the night peacefully, then the nightmares began. He began to shake.  
The turban strangling him, the mirror, the stone, Fluffy.  
He sweated badly and twisted and shook. He awoke with no candles or concerned friends, he checked, nothing was on his throat. He drifted back into sleep but soon he had to awake to let Hedwig in and repack.  
He was still sweaty and the dreams flashed through him.  
Oh, these holidays would be boring.  
Why did it have to be Snape of all professors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1.  
> I hope It was good, chapter 2 will come soon.  
> I want to state that I took inspiration from Travels with Snape by Anononymous.  
> I am in no means copying word for word.  
> The starting idea and title were inspired by them.
> 
> Stay safe


End file.
